


Одна на двоих

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ООС всех и вся. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что, по мнению британских ученых, с чужими детенышами лисы обращаются весьма гуманно =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под ником Три бельчонка

Токсикоз прошел, а вместе с ним затих и Девятихвостый. В душе не кипела сдерживаемая ярость, не клокотала ненависть на задворках сознания. Отчитывая мужа за купленные абрикосы, а не персики, Кушина злилась, но желания вонзить несуществующие когти в бестолковую голову больше не возникало. Это было странным, непривычным и пугающим.   
Замолчав в растерянности на середине фразы, она медленно накрутила красный локон на палец, закусила губу и ушла в ванную поразмышлять в тишине. Однако обеспокоенный Минато, тихо скребущийся в дверь, как и аромат подгорающих овощей из кухни, мешали проводить внутреннюю ревизию. Но демон точно был на месте. Ребенок, судя по располневшей талии, тоже.   
Неприятности начались одним летним утром, когда она, опаздывая, резво вскочила на забор и понеслась в штаб, срезая дорогу по пыльным крышам.   
– Остановись немедленно! – ударил по вискам злобный рык. – Щенок тут воплями заходится!   
Чуть не свалившись с крутого ската, Кушина резко затормозила. Черепица под ногами брызнула в стороны.   
– Он плачет? Ему больно? Что с ним? – Сердце зашлось от ужаса. Она в панике прижала ладони к животу.   
– Хуже... – Лис был суров как наскальные лица в дождливую ночь. – Он смеется!   
С той поры жалобы Девятихвостого лились непрерывным потоком: «Он булькает, а я хочу спать!», «Перестань прыгать, этот хохочет», «Пусть твой самец замолчит – щенок слишком радуется!». Кто бы мог подумать, что лис окажется капризнее, чем дочери Дайме на выданье. Запечатывание хвостатого уже не казалось Кушине жестокой и чудовищной затеей: с такими нервами среди людей ему было не место. Разрушать полдеревни из-за каждого чиха – это все же слишком.  
Месяце на восьмом ее разбудил возмущенный визг:   
– Он дернул меня за хвост!  
– Как? – отчаянно зевая, устало поинтересовалась Кушина.   
– А я почем знаю? Он ползает и пытается меня погладить!   
– Так ты его видишь? – оживилась та. – И какой он?   
– Шумный и надоедливый! – припечатал Девятихвостый.  
Монологи о том, как лис ненавидит всех, начиная с Основателей и заканчивая ее белобрысым сыном, она теперь слушала каждую ночь.   
Прижимая пальцы к вискам и размеренно, как учили, дыша, ей оставалось лишь повторять, как мантру: «Пара недель. Еще пара недель – и я наконец-то высплюсь».   
Лис не отвечал, но теперь вместо привычной кипящей огненной ярости, она чувствовала облегчение – одно на двоих.


End file.
